Logan Spades
Logan Spade (born on September 19, 1986), better known by his ring name Logan Spades, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to the New International Wrestling Alliance. Biography Early life Spades grew up around wrestling. His Father and Mother, Melvin and Debra Spades, were both wrestlers for NWA, his father was a multi time NWA champion, his mother also held various women's titles. Spades described his dad as, " an older, tougher breed. They dont make men like that anymore". Spades was the oldest child out of three. He has a Middle sister, Caitlin Spades, who is a successful doctor in Atlanta, and a younger brother, Landon Spades, who is also a professional wrestler. Their mother always encouraged them to do what they feel is right, no matter what the consequences are, do what makes them happy. Training Time Logan began his wrestling training in 1998, when he was only 12 years old. His father made him start early, partly in the hopes if he beat his son up enough, he would quit. Logan would not quit and trained with his father for two years. After the first two years, his father brought in teachers from all walks of wrestling. Ric Flair, Mil Mascares, Mitsuharo Misawa, Genichiro Tenru, just to name a few. But, the two who had the most impact on Logan were Arn Anderson, and Gory Guerrero. Gory Guerrero came in and taught him the technical and speed prowess he would need to show the crowd a good time in the ring. While Gory taught technique, Anderson taught Logan charisma, he taught him how to express himself and how to get his point across with the least effor. Logan pays homage to Double A by using his patented "Horsemen" Spine Buster. When Logan completed his training He was 17 years old, late 2002. New Japan Pro Wrestling Logan Spades found himself on a plane to Japan, New Japan had offered him a contract straight out of training, and his father urged him to take it, saying it would be one of the greatest opportunities he would get. When Logan began, he didn't even see much ring time for the first two months, he dismantled and set up the ring, Then he became a disciple for Masahiro Chono. Soon though, he is given his shot, and instantly impress's. After a year, he is given the chance to compete for the U-30 Openweight belt against Shinsuke Nakamura, who wa a former MMA fighter. The two put on an amazing hold and counter-hold match up, with Logan getting the pin via small package. After the victory, Logan was placed in New Japans G-1 Tournament. He advanced to the finals and beat Keiji Mutoh for the win.( Logan has always said that Mutoh should have won that night, but told him he was getting put over. Logan has always thanks Mutoh for that) After 3 years with the company, Logan finally left traveling back to America, where he would be picked up by another company, Ring Of Honor. Ring Of Honor When Spades came to Ring Of Honor, his New Japan reputation came with him. Expecting to have to work his way to the top again, he was amazed when he found himself being greeted by applause and having streamers thrown at his matches ( Green and Black). Spades immediately hit it off with wrestler Samoa Joe, who were similar in style, and were often often seen hanging out in the back along with CM Punk, Colt Cabana, Steve Corino, and Chicago sports and Wrestling critic and Radio show host,Wolf McAllister. Spades was immediately thrust into the Pure Title hunt, starting off in a feud with then champion Bryan Danielson, it all culminated in a 30 minute counterfest, in which Spades won via reversing the Cattle Mutilation into an Ankle Lock. After this victory, Spades went on to win a slurry of victories, from Samoa Joe, AJ Styles, Low Ki, among many other, In late 2006, Logan wrestled his final match against Bryan Danielson in a 30 minute rematch, Spades won again and relinquished the title as he left to join the new and hot promotion, NIWA. NIWA,Flashbang Spades burst onto the scene of Flashbang, NIWA's rookie show, like a bat out of hell. In his first match, which lasted 45 seconds, he defeated two wrestlers at one time. Moments later he was greeted by non-other than Vulcan, the reigning NIWA Tag champ at the time. The two went for 12 minutes, with Spades picking up the victory via pinfall. After that, Spades went on a winning streak, going 7-0 until he came face to face with the man who would help him bring Flashbang back on top as a prominent show, Hollywood. The two would feud for four months, going through grueling matches that test both wrestlers ability and tenacity. Always though, Spades seemed to come out on top. Finally, the two met with fellow wrestler Mark Reckless, in a three way match with Flashbang General manager Jason Lawerence as the Guest Enforcer. The match ended when Spades distracted by Lawerence was hit with Recklesses signature move, The Reckage, giving Spades his first ever loss in NIWA. The next week, Hollywood and Spades took each other on in Flashbang first ever Hell In A Cell match. The Match lasted a total of 35 minutes. Spades shocked the world when he German suplexed Hollywood through the open cell top to the ring floor, finally picking up the win. The next night, both men competed in a Rookie battle royal, in which Hollywood came out the victor, coming in last and eliminating all remaining competitors. The next month, the rivalry continued to intensify as a new prize was laid out onto the table, The Rookie Championship. Both men met at Dawning of Destruction, making history as the first ever Rookie Title match turned to be a Hardcore match. Spades injured himself in the contest when a spot elbow drop through the able went terribly wrong, tearing his shoulder and arm muscles off the bone. He was still able to finish the match and received a standing ovation after the match. When the Flashbang sensation would be able to return, no one knew for sure. In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Spades'' (Double underhook facebuster) **''Ace in the Hole'' (Ankle lock) **''Horseman Spinebuster'' (Lifting rotating spinebuster) **''Tiger Driver '91'' (Used in New Japan) **''Spades Plunge(Top rope double underhook facebuster) **Overhead belly to belly suplex **Double wrist clutch suplex **German suplexes **Various submissions **Chop block **Spinning Back Chop **Moonsault **Springboard shooting star press (used from 2002-2004) **Figure Four Leglock **Indian Deathlock **Knife Edge Chop **Dragon Sleeper **Galf-Nelson Suplex **pschyco Leg Stomp ( multiple kicks to the leg of a downed opponent at time spinning them around in a 360 in the middle of the ring) *'Fighting Style''' **Spades is a very technical wrestler, and a very well-rounded combatant. He has a various array of holds, counter-holds, strikes, and other techniques. *'Signature taunts' ** Throws arms in air and roars to the crowd (usually after a big move, like a spine buster or German suplex) ** Crotch Chop ** Angel wings taunt ( stands feet together and raises his arms up, an ode to his Christianity. Though with his heel moves he will rarely use it) *'Entrance Music' **Spades current singles entrance theme is "Cult of Personality" by In Living Colour. He also used "Black and White" by Static X as a member of Absolution, and has previously used "Ace of Spades" by Motorhead. *'Managers / Tag Partners / Associates' **Infinity **The End **Hollywood **Sonia Summers **Nicole Jameson *'Quotes' **"You are about to get SPADED!" **"Nice going F*ck nuts." *'Nicknames' **The Ace of Spades **The future of NIWA **The King of Aces Championships and Accomplishments *New Japan Pro Wrestling ** IWGP U-30 Openweight Champion ** G1 Climax tournament winner * Ring of Honor ** ROH Pure Champion *New International Wrestling Alliance **NIWA TagTeam Champion **2x NIWA Continental Champion (Current) Personal life References / External Links NIWA Website Category:Characters Category:NIWA Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers